doubledragonfandomcom-20200214-history
Burnov
is a recurring boss enemy in the Double Dragon series. He debuted in the arcade version of Double Dragon II: The Revenge. Appearances ''Double Dragon II: The Revenge ;Arcade Burnov is a masked wrestler who serves as the end boss of Mission 1. His special attack involves grabbing the player's head with one arm and using the other to punch them in the stomach and finishing with a blow to the face. Unlike other enemies, who simply lie on the floor after being defeated, Burnov will stand up and yell before vanishing into thin air, leaving behind his clothes and mask. He reappears in pairs near the end of Mission 3, before reaching the entrance of the enemy's hideout, and again in Mission 4 just before the final hall. The second Burnov who gets defeated in both of these battles will revive himself after his initial defeat. Like the other enemies in the game, Burnov's palette changes for each stage. The initial Burnov in Mission 1 has red hair and blue pants, while the pair that appears in Mission 3 have blue hair and wear red pants, sharing the same palette as Linda in those stages. The twin Burnovs in Mission 4 wear white pants and have purple skin. ;NES Burnov only appears twice in the NES port, first as the boss at the end of Mission 1 and later on in the first room with the disappearing bridge in Mission 7. He always revives himself once after losing his first battle, but can be immediately defeated if he is thrown off a building or into a spiked floor. Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Data Voice: Daisuke Gouri Birthplace: Detroit Height: 6′ 3″ Weight: 495 lbs. Fighting style: Wrestling Hobbies: Guitar, cooking ''Double Dragon Advance Double Dragon'' (mobile) This mobile remake of the first game takes and all-out new approach with Burnov's personality, now appearing as some sort of BDSM slave who takes an instant liking to the Lee brothers. He is dropped into the scene inside a cage, wrapped in a straitjacket and wearing a metal mask. He breaks out of the cage and after teasing with them a little, the match begins. After being subdued by the brothers, he mentions that "tasting such pain made it all worth while". He tells them that Willy's gang has made an old school building his base and that their leader should know where to find him; and so, without wasting any time the brothers head there. ''Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons Rather than the obese thug generally associated with his persona from previous games, in ''Wander of the Dragons Burnov appears as a tall strongman clad in power armor. While still having a large stomach, surgery scars on its sides imply that something could have been artificially inserted in his body; his stomach also has an abnormal patch of fur growing on its front, probably as a result of such procedure. He makes his introduction by knocking down a tower of drums containing hazardous materials. His armor counts with a big core on its front which presumably powers the rest of the armor. Once he has been defeated, the player can pick up this core and use it as a powerful explosive throwing weapon on a future encounter. Once Burnov has been defeated, he will remain on the ground, unable to stand up again and begging for mercy, allowing the player to finish him off. As this is taken care of, a necklace will fly off of his possession, which Billy then remembers in a flashback to have been a gift he gave to Marian some time ago, immediately realizing that she was wearing it at the moment she was assassinated and that the perpetrators took it from her body, further fueling his thirst for revenge. ''Double Dragon IV While on a trip to San Francisco, Burnov and his crew attack the Lee brothers. The brothers beat up the attackers, including Burnov, who tells them he was hired by Jake of the Renegades. Gallery Artworks and portraits DD2mugBurnovNES.gif|'Burnov's portrait from the Double Dragon II Famicom manual CharneoBurnov.gif|''Double Dragon'' (Neo Geo) Kang - 01.png|Kang from the homage fighting game Rage of the Dragons is inspired by '''Burnov Burnov - 01.png|''Double Dragon'' (mobile) Burnov - 02.png|Defeated pose Burnov - 03.png|''Double Dragon II: Wander of the Dragons'' Sprites Chardd2arcburnov.gif|''Double Dragon II'' (arcade) Charburnovdd2.gif|''Double Dragon II'' (NES) DD2spriteBurnovPC.gif|''Double Dragon II'' (PC Engine) Trivia *Kang, a character appearing in the Double Dragon homage fighting game Rage of the Dragons, is loosely based on Burnov. Category:Humans Category:Male characters Category:Playable characters Category:Renegades Category:Shadow Warriors Category:Double Dragon II bosses Category:Double Dragon II enemies Category:Double Dragon IV bosses Category:Double Dragon IV characters Category:Double Dragon (Neo Geo) characters Category:Double Dragon Advance bosses Category:Double Dragon Advance characters Category:Wander of the Dragons bosses